Premio aleman
by Manuke and Danuke
Summary: Todos sabemos que Feliciano esta perdidamente enamorado de Ludwig, pero quien diria que el no es el unico... Advertencia: Ludwig uke
1. ¡Es mio!

**Premio alemán **

Hoooooooooooooola!, Este ser… EL PRIMER FIC DE MANUKE Y DANUKE, aunque es mas de Manuke y no tanto de Danuke pero bien, no firmamos autógrafos XDDD, na mentira este es nuestro primer fic de Hetalia y solo esperamos que les guste

Tambien aquí será Alemania x todos porque a nosotras nos gusta la idea de que el sea uke :3 es lindo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no nos pertenece, pero algún dia será nuestro **_**KOLKOLKOL**_

Cap. 1.- ¡Es mío!

Todo empezó en un día de clases normal, como siempre, todo era cotidiano, a excepción de que esta vez Feliciano tenía algo importan que decirle a Ludwig, si, así es, al fin Feliciano tendría el valor de decirle lo que siente por su querido Ludwig, al fin tendría el coraje de decirle a la cara "Ti amo, Ludwig", pero Feliciano no sabía que una persona, o más bien 11 personas impedirían su plan…

-Vamos Feli-pensó el italiano-ya no seas un miedoso, díselo de una vez ¿no?...

El italiano se dirigió a la habitación de su querido alemán para darle los bueno días, caminaba con las piernas temblando, las manos le sudaban, y no podía contener sus nervios, al llegar, abrió la puerta de la habitación con gran delicadeza, la entre abrió para espiar que había a dentro, no podía ver nada, al estar completamente abierta no había nadie, donde se suponía que estaría durmiendo su victima de atracción, no había nada más que sabanas y almohadas, solo un cama tendida.

-¡Donde esta!

Busco por toda la habitación, después en la sala, luego en la cocina, pero nada, subía y bajaba escaleras, hasta que se le ocurrió guardar silencio, escuchaba la regadera de agua, así que decidió ir al baño, al entrar, si, era efectivamente Ludwig, Feliciano sintió un gran alivio al saber que Ludwig estaba bien, pero Ludwig no evito escucharlo.

¿Feliciano?- pregunto el alemán, el cual se sonrojo intensamente-¿eres tú?

El italiano no sabía qué hacer, si le contestaba lo acusarían de pervertido, y si se iba, el alemán escucharía todo, estaba en shock, no podía pensar en un momento así, pensaba y pensaba hasta que Ludwig parecía asomar su cabeza fuera de la cortina, el italiano se tiño de rojo mientras corría hacia la puerta, la abrió, salió a toda velocidad y así pudo no ser descubierto por el alemán.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-pregunto serio el japonés-¿no sabías que Ludwig estaba en la ducha?

Claro que no-contesto el Italiano-¿me crees un pervertido?, solo porque estuve gran parte de mi infancia con Francis no significa nada

-Más te vale

Acto seguido, Feliciano decidió ignorar a su amigo, fue directo a la cocina para preparar un desayuno digno para su princesa: Ludwig, Feliciano sentía bolitas de papel cayendo en su cabeza, intento ignorar eso pero no pudo, se arto y decidió voltear de una vez por todas partes

-¡Hey! -Grito el albino- presta un poco de atención ¿no?

-No

-¿Y West?-pregunto-¿Dónde está?

-Se está duchando

Después de eso, Gilbert no pudo evitar reírse como un pervertido sin remedio, se levanto de su silla y sigilosamente camino hasta que escucho un repentino golpe, pues el italiano tuvo tan buen oído como para escuchar sus delicados pasos, la cocina se quedo en un incomodo silencio que el albino no sabía cómo romper.

-Estar tanto tiempo con Francis te afecto-dijo evidentemente molesto-¿no?-no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pues no dejaría que tocara a su Querido Ludwig-¿podrías sentarte?...ahora

Gilbert no tuvo otra opción, al sentarse parecía un perro castigado, lo que Feliciano no paso desapercibido, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una silenciosa y corta risita

-Idiota…

-Te oí…

En medio de esa pelea para ver quien tenía la mirada más intimidante entro alguien de cabello largo y una cola baja

-Dejen de pelar-aru-dijo mientras abría el congelador-de todos modos, ustedes saben que Ludwig… ¡aiyah!-no pudo terminar la frase, pues Feliciano no lo pudo evitar, tomo un cuchillo y lo arrojo hacia donde se encontraba Yao- ¡Casi me matas-aru!

-Ese era el punto…

-¿Casi matarme-aru?

-No, matarte…

-¡Ahahahahaha!-se oyó una estruendosa risa fuera de la habitación-¿en serio creen que ustedes son dignos de Ludwig?-dijo en americano orgulloso- the hero save the fear and beatiful lady of the bads guys, Ósea… ¡YO salvo a MI Ludwig de ustedes!

-¡Deja de reír así ¡-grito un hombre de cejas grandes y ojos verdes-Lo del héroe y esas cosas son estupideces de tus películas, y además… ¡Ludwig es mío!

-¿Tú crees, Anglatterre?-dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y largo-dejen de perder el tiempo en pensar que Ludwig está enamorado de ustedes y acepten que él está loco por mi

-¿Y por qué no de mi, da?-dijo el hombre alto y de bufanda blanca-Ludwig es muy lindo ¿no?, ¿Qué les parece si lo compartimos todos?

-¡NO!-corearon todos

-Para demostrarle mi amor, le daré un ramo de sakuras a Ludwig-hime-dijo el japonés mientras mostraba un bonito ramo de sakuras

-¡ES MIO!-grito el italiano

-¡NO!-renegó el japonés

-¡QUE NO ES DIGNO DE USTEDES!-grito el americano intentando separar a Feliciano y a Kiku

-¡NO GRITES ASI¡-alego el ingles

-¡EL ME PERTENESE!-se quejo el francés

-¡NO ES CIERTO-ARU!

-¡KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

-¡CALLENSE!-regaño el prusiano-a ver, a ver, a ver, a ver, yo dejare que uno de ustedes torpes, bastardos, pervertidos, idiotas, de mal gusto por la moda, cerdos, buenos para nada salga con mi querido hermanito…PERO, no quiero que le rompan el corazón

-¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos?-pregunto ingenuamente el americano

-¡TE MATO COMO EL BASTARDO QUE ERES!

-Perdón…

-El es muy especial para mí, y si, es la única persona que me importa en este MALDITO MUNDO!, y puede que sea un maldito hermano celoso y jamás, JAMAS, dejaría que lo lastimen y llore por eso…¡MUCHO MENOS POR UN IDIOTA QUE NO LO APRESIO!... CAPICHE?

-Si-corearon asustados

-¿Preguntas?-dijo el prusiano

-Yo tengo una-aru

-No la voy a contestar

-…Tonto–aru

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos?-dijo un muy ruborizado alemán con aun su cabello mojado y gotas pasando sobre su cuello con su uniforme escolar

Nadie contesto, pues, a todos menos a Gilbert les salió un hilo de sangre por la nariz, unos se cubrieron la nariz, otros tomaron una servilleta y los demás se dieron la vuelta para que vea la prueba de que son unos pervertidos.

Ludwig estaba confundido, parecía que lo estaban ignorando…a exención de su hermano, quien fue el único que noto su expresión de tristeza, puso una mano en su hombro y se dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante, su tristeza desapareció, el sabia que siempre podía contar con su hermano mayor, el también le dirigió una sonrisa haciendo que Gilbert se alegrada en verdad.

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos West?

-Emmmm si-dijo algo desinteresado-¿pero que eran todos esos ruidos?

-Ah, emmm… ¿eso?...oh si, eran todos ellos intentando matarse el uno entre el otro…

-¿Qué paso esta vez?!-pregunto algo distraído, seguramente aun tenia sueño-¿Feliciano volvió a beberse el vino de Francis o qué?

-No te preocupes-dijo el prusiano-ya sabes cómo son estos BASTARDOS

-…¿Desde cuándo llevan así?

-No pasa nada-dijo el de cejas grandes-¡no estamos peleando!-mintió seguido de una risa para disimular

-¡KYUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!-grito el alemán mientras abrazaba a su hermano al ver que su uniforme escolar estaba lleno de sangre-¡¿pero qué rayos te paso?!

-Emmm…!oh¡ ¿esto? !hahahahaha¡…no…claro que no-mintió-¿Por qué tendría sangre en mi uniforme? Sería algo tonto he he…

-¿Entonces qué es?...-pregunto serio el prusiano

-Eh….emmm… ¡salsa de tomate¡-volvió a mentir

-¿Salsa de tomate?... ¿por qué tendrías salsa de tomate en tu uniforme?-dijo confundido-a ti no te gusta el tomate-pregunto sin que el británico dejara de verlo

-No te preocupes-dijo el ingles embozando un sonrisa-solo me limpiare y ya ¿ok?

-West tiene razón…-dijo aun con su tono de seriedad-a ti no te gusta el tomate…¿en serio es salsa?

-Si…¡si!, es que el descuidado de Feliciano lanzo salsa sobre mi…

-Feliciano nunca ha hecho salsa de tomate…ese es Lovino…

-¿Dije Feliciano?, !ah¡ hahaha, qui…quise decir Lovino, es que son nombres muy similares ¿no? Hehe…

-¿En serio?-cuestiono arqueando la ceja-quien puede confundir esos nombres

-Emmm Mejor me voy, adiós Ludwig

-¿Adiós?-dijo algo confundido por la escena

Ludwig volvió a confundirse, en un momento todos lo ignoraban, pero después todos le prestaban mucha atención, Feliciano le estaba preparando el desayuno, Kiku lo alagaba por cada mínimo detalle, Alfred le regalo unos chocolates, curiosamente sus favoritos, Arthur e Iván no le quitaban la mirada de encima, Francis le regalo una rosa roja y no parada de balbucear de que "es la rosa más delicada y hermosa como tú y bla bla bla…" y además Yao no para de alagarlo en chino, sin duda seria un día extraño.

Al llegar al colegio todo fue normal, Ludwig a un lado de Gilbert y los demás atrás, pero esta vez los demás no le quitaban la mirada de encima y Gilbert no se apartaba de su lado…como si quisiera protegerlo de algo o alguien.

-Eres tan lindo Ludwig-aru-pensó el chino

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto serio el italiano-Si…Ludwig es muy lindo…y es mío

-¿Quién lo dice?-cuestiono el británico- quien sabe…tal vez este enamorado de mí

-No lo creo, da-dijo serio el ruso pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto curioso el alemán con una linda expresión en su rostro-¿emmm….no estoy de entrometido? ¡¿Verdad?!

-No pasa nada-dijo el italiano mientras acariciaba la cabeza del alemán causando que estos dos pusieran rojos de vergüenza y los demás verdes de envidia-eres muy lindo-pensó-¿vamos a clase?

-Claro-balbuceo-todos

-¿Todos?-dijo el italiano cambiando su tono tierno y amable a uno muy brusco e intimidador

-¡Kyuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito espantado el alemán

-Ya escuchaste a Ludwig-amenazo el prusiano-VA-MO-NOS

Y fue así, todos entraron a clases, como lo dijo Ludwig, la primera clase fue química ¡lo más aburrido de todo!, además del profesor Germania…, Ludwig hiso equipo con Lovino…lo más raro fue que esta vez no lo llamo "macho patatas", de hecho al contrario, lo trato de una manera extrañamente amable, si, sin duda era un día bastantemente raro

-Buenos días…Ludwig-saludo cortésmente Lovino-¿Cómo estás?

-Buenos…espera…¿Qué?-balbuceo torpemente mientras se sonrojaba por su torpesa-¿yo…yo no? Bu-¡buenos días!

-Awwwww, que tierno-pensó-¿seguro que estas bien?, tu piel se ve algo rosada-el italiano poso su mano en la frente del alemán para ver si tenía fiebre, causando que este se pusiera rojo como uno de sus tomates que trajo para Ludwig-te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas

-Gracias…emm creo-dijo algo confundido-yo solo eh tenido una mañana diferente…

-¿Qué paso?-dijo con un tono de preocupación

¿Sería cierto?, ¿no estaría soñando?, ¿Lovino se estaría preocupando por él? era el día más raro para el pobrecito de Ludwig, primero la pelea de todos vs. todos, después que todos le presten una especie de atención "especial" y ahora Lovino lo traba de una manera tan amable y linda ¿Qué estaría pasando?, se preguntaba.

Bueno, obviamente Ludwig no lo veía, era algo distraído en las cosas del corazón, el no sabía que todos estaban en busca de su sensible corazón, reflexionando todo, buscando la razón por la que todos estaban siendo tan considerados con él, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Luuuuuuuuuuudwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!-grito una voz muy familiar-¡Luddy!, ¡soy yo, Antonio!-dijo el español mientras abrazaba con fuerza al alemán-awwwww, que monada que eres

-¡¿Que quieres bastardo?!-grito con un tono severamente molesto-¡¿quieres soltar a Ludwig?!, ¡lo estas asfixiando!

-¡Perdonar!-dijo mientras soltaba a Ludwig embozando una sonrisa de bobo

-Y que se estaba portando tan bien…-pensó el alemán

-¡¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer?!-volvió a gritar-¡¿además que haces aquí?! !Nadie te llamo¡

-¡Quería regalarle este bonito tomate a Ludwig!-dijo alegremente sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro mientras mostraba un tomate en sus manos-es para ti Luddy-dijo con un tono tierno-¿te gusta el tomate verdad? ¡Son muy ricos!

-Gracias, eres muy considerado-dijo con una voz dulce y tierna al mismo tiempo que se puso más rojo que el tomate

-Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo, bastardo…¡yo también le iba a regalar un tomate!-pensó el italiano-Eh, creo que ya deberíamos volver a clases ¡¿no Ludwig?!

-¡Kyuuuuuuuuua!-chillo el alemán al ver la molesta y aterradora cara de Lovino

-¡Lovi malo!-regaño el español después de que alemán lo abrazara-¡¿vez lo que hiciste?!

-¡Cállate!-exigió el italiano-¡Ludwig será mi compañero hoy!

-¡¿Quién lo dice?!-dijo el español con un tono serio y sin su sonrisa tan típica

Era el día más raro de todos, además de todo lo que ya había comentado, en primera, Lovino estaba siendo muy amable y Antonio se puso de malhumor ¿Qué mas podría pasar?.

-El será mi compañero-dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro con un rulo que sobresalía de todo su cabello con lentes negros, con un tono seguro y victorioso-¿verdad Ludwig?

-¿Ro-Rode…?-se preguntaba el alemán por el austriaco había afirmado eso sin preguntarle-yo no di…

-Por favor muévete Lovino-dijo con un todo algo serio-ahora…

-No…

-No fue una pregunta…

-Yo seré su compañero-dijo furioso el español

-¡Kyuuua!

-¡Ludwig!-grito un prusiano muy preocupado-¿te pasa algo?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿te sientes bien?

-No…solo unos de mis ataques nerviosos-afirmo sonrojado-perdón ¿Qué era lo que los ocasionaba?

-Sabes que…no recuerdo ¡ha!-bromeo-¿y por qué gritaste?

-¡Quien no gritaría cuando esos tres te acosan!-grito nervioso mientras apunta a Lovino, Antonio y Roderich

-No pasa nada-dijo el prusiano serio mientras les dirigía una mirada de desprecio al trió que asusto al alemán

-Bastardo-pensó Lovino mientras le regresaba la mirada de desprecio a Gilbert

A Gilbert le quedaba todo claro, esos 3 estaban en la misma misión de conquistar a Ludwig, no podía permitirlo ¿o sí?, no permitiría que cualquier bastardo estuviera de novio con Ludwig, además, no dejaría que nadie le separe de su hermano, el lo cuido desde que nació, fue una especie de hijo, estaba orgulloso de haberlo cuidado, ahora Gilbert tenía una misión, impedir que Ludwig se enamore de uno de esos pervertidos, y si falla, impedir que le rompan el corazón.

FIN

Waaaaaaaaaa! 10 páginas frends! Y 2,295 palabras wow Y que nosotras pensábamos que estaría corto… eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin este ah es ha o es ah… ese no es el caso este a sido el primer fic de Manuke y Danuke… de Hetalia, ADIOS!


	2. Celos de un hermano

¡Segundo capitulo!, aquí se ve que Gilbert es un hermano sobre protector, Kyaaaa!, y unos nuevos personajes!

Cap. 2.-Celos de un hermano

Ya había terminado la clase, era la hora del almuerzo, no todo era como siempre, por lo regular Ludwig y Gilbert se sentaban junto con Feliciano, pero la mayoría de los países parecían incluso matarse por estar a un lado de Ludwig y Gilbert era muy calmado a esa hora pero esta vez parecía muy molesto, no con Ludwig, si no con todos los países a su alrededor.

-¡Este es el día más feliz de MALDITA vida!-grito emocionada la húngara al ver tan "conmovedora" escena-¿y ustedes con quién crees que debería quedarse chicas?-le pregunto curiosa a las chicas que estaban acompañándola

-Feliciano-opino el finlandés que estaba a su lado-definitivamente Feliciano, son el uno para el otro

-Yo creo que con Arthur, el es muuuy romántico-dijo una muy emocionada la taiwanesa

-Yo creo que con Antonio-dijo un polaco muy distraído-el es muy apasionado

-¡Se quedara con Alfred!-dijo una muy decidida una seychellense-el es muy divertido, y Ludwig tiene que divertirse de vez en cuando

-Pero se ve muy, en serio, muy lindo con Yao-cuestiono una muy emocionada Lily-el es muy honesto y humilde

-¿Seguras?-cuestiono la húngara-yo creo que Iván, son muy lindos juntos

-Tienes razón-dijo con un tono de dulzura-¡son tan lindos!

-¡Awwwwwww!-gritaron todas esas 6 chicas (contando a Tino y Feilks) de emoción

-¿Qué traen ustedes con el yaoi?-pregunto asqueado el danés-¡ay señor, hoy no duermo!-grito aun mas asqueado al ver una foto que Elizabetha hizo que al parecer es una de las fotos que…simplemente diré que no es apropiado para niños

-¡LARGENSE!-grito ya harto el prusiano al ver a todos los países a su alrededor-¡¿NO ME OYERON?!, ¡QUE SE LARGEN, AQUÍ NADIE LES INVITO!

-Ludwig dijo que podíamos sentarnos aquí…-cuestiono el austriaco-¿verdad?

-Si lo hice-confirmo el alemán-¿te molesta?

-No, para nada-mintió-pero…¡¿no crees que son demasiados?!

-Emmm…tal…¿vez?-dijo apenado seguido por unas risitas nerviosas

-No hay problema-volvió a mentir-no me molesta

-¿En serio hermano?

-Claro-dijo con sonrisa forzada que disimulo con toda perfección-estoy bien, ¡Kesesesese!

Gilbert estaba a punto de estallar, no podía soportarlo, tenía que golpear a alguien de ellos, lo celos lo estaban matando, si alguien tocaba a Ludwig, ese alguien tendría un funeral…pronto…muy, muy pronto.

-Ludwig-intento llamar su atención el americano

-¿Si Alfred?

-¿Te gustaría que vallamos a algún lugar hoy?-pregunto algo apenado-no lo sé…ir a comer algo…una hamburguesa, o wurts, ir a ver una película o ir a bailar

-¡Claro!-dijo algo emocionado el alemán

-Sí, vallamos-interrumpió el prusiano-¿a qué hora?

-¿Perdón?-pregunto algo enojado el americano-¿Cuándo dije que tu iras?

-Tu dijiste, "vallamos", ósea plural

-Ci-cierto-dijo el americano disimulando su enojo con una sonrisa falsa-¿Qué les parece el viernes a las 7:00?

-Buena idea-aru-interrumpió el chino con una sonrisa picara-yo iré también-aru

-Yo también iré, da

-Igual yo-afirmo el ingles

-No se olviden de mi-grito el francés

-No se olviden de mi-dijo entusiasmado el español al quien ya le había vuelto su sonrisa

-¡Si va el bastardo yo también iré!-renegó con un tono lleno de celos Lovino

-Yo igual iré-afirmo Feliciano

-Igual yo-comento el austriaco

-¿PERDON?-pregunto aun mas enojado el americano-¿TODOS iremos?

-Al parecer…si-dijo con algo de nerviosismo el alemán

-Hasta tu lo dijiste…-dijo el prusiano con un tono pícaro-TODOS iremos ¿ok?

-¡Repito: este es el día más feliz de MALDITA vida!-grito con emoción la húngara al escuchar lo que todos los países planeaban hacer-¿oyeron?

-¡Claro!-corearon las demás chicas

-Bueno, este es el plan-dijo el americano-iremos al cine a ver la película más famosa del momento, después iremos a comer y al final iremos a bailar ¿ok?, cada quien paga lo suyo

-¡Tacaño!-se quejo el francés

-O pagas lo tuyo y disfrutas tu viernes o no vayas y desperdicias la noche comiendo helado, viendo televisión y llorando hasta quedarte dormido

-¡Estas bien, pagare lo mío!

-¿Y qué película veremos?-dijo algo serio el prusiano, obviamente no quería alguna que fuera romántica

-Se llama…mmm…ah…déjame ver…se llama…¡ah sí!, "Fuego Apasionado"

-¡¿Y de que trata?!-pregunto algo furioso el prusiano

-De un amor prohibido…-dijo algo asustado el americano

-¡¿Qué?!-grito más que furioso

-¡Arthur eligió la película!-grito esa mentira para así tal vez salvar su vida

-¡No es cierto!-grito sumamente asustado-¡yo ni sabía que existía esa cosa!

-¡Mentiroso!-mintió-¡y que siempre me decías que no mintiera!

-¡Y al parecer no me hiciste caso!-se defendió

-¡Cuando me enseñabas el abecedario me gritabas para que no parara hasta llegar a la z!-dijo casi saliéndoles las lagrimas de los ojos

-¡Eso fue hace 13 años!-afirmo molesto

-Este es plan chicas-dijo la húngara que alcanzo a oír toda la conversación a pesar de que estuviera tan lejos de ellos-Primero: tenemos que saber a qué cine, restaurante y disco irán, segundo: espiarlos y como tercero y último:!hacer que la llama se encienda¡

-¡Sí!-corearon las demás

-Pero-interrumpió Lily los cantos de victoria de sus amigas-¿en qué vehículo los seguiremos? Y además ¿Quién lo conduciría?, Elizabetha ya no puede conducir por lo de la ultima vez, Tino solo tiene de aprendiz, yo no tengo edad suficiente, ni Veronique, ni Mei saben conducir y Feliks odia estar tras el volante

-Eso es fácil-interrumpió la húngara-Mathías nos llevara en su camioneta

-¿Qué?-dijo perplejo el danés-… ¿yo qué?

-¡En plan está listo¡-canto victoriosa la húngara

-¿Y quién pagara todo?-volvió a interrumpir la germana

-Fácil-dijo con un tono muy seguro-Mathias tiene tarjeta de crédito

-¿Yo qué?

Ya todos se estaban preparando para la salida que sería ese mismo viernes, los chicos estaban emocionados por ir a una "cita" con Ludwig, pero había un problema ¿Cómo podía declararse todos a Ludwig si Gilbert también iría si es un hermano tan pero tan pero taaaaan celoso?, eso arruinaría la noche para todos, mientras tanto…las chicas estaban preparando su salida para espiar la salidas de los chicos, tenia cámaras, binoculares de noche, wokie-tokies, amplificadores de sonido y otras cosas que quien sabe de donde las saco Elizabetha, todo estaba listo para esta noche.

-Bueno-dijo el danés con voz dominante-como YO las llevare en MI camioneta, seguirán MIS reglas ¿ok?-asintieron las demás-regla número uno: NO gritar en MI camioneta, regla número dos: escucharemos MI música y NO la suya en MI camioneta y regla número tres: NO gastare MI dinero en SUS cosas de niñitas, sino en cosas de hombre, ¡como yo!

-Bueno-dijo con calma la húngara-podremos gritar lo que queramos en la camioneta, escucharemos nuestra música y gastaremos el dinero en lo que queramos ¿ok?

-Sip-corearon las chicas

-Maldito sea el que hiso que las mujeres sean más inteligentes-murmullo entre dientes el danés-bueno…emmm…si… ¿nos…?

-Vámonos- interrumpió la húngara

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

-OK, ya sabemos que vamos hacer ¿verdad?-decía el rubio de lentes-y ya saben, cada quien pague lo suyo, ¿entendieron? ¡ok, come on!, ¡lest go!

-No te preocupes hermano, no te lastimara nadie-decía un levemente frustrado Gilbert que intentaba calmar a un nervioso Ludwig

-¡Pero vi que el siempre sale por las noches a partir de las 7:00¡-chillo algo tenso el alemán-¡¿y si esta en busca de nosotros?!

-¿Y si solo estas exagerando "un poco"?

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto un curioso Francis

-Es uno de los dramas de Ludwig-dijo algo fastidiado

-¿Estas asustado?-este asintió-¿Por qué?

-Solo es uno de mis ataques de nervios, es que un asesino anda suelto por la calles !y ¡¿si viene por nosotros?!-dijo algo nervioso-¡el siempre sale a partir de la 7:00

-¿Ase…asesino?-el francés quedo perplejo ¿un asesino?, ¿de qué estaba hablando Ludwig?, ¿no sería una de las dramas o ataques de nervios de Ludwig como lo dijo Gilbert?-Lu…Ludwig ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡Yo lo vi en el noticiero¡-se defendió

-¡Hey Ludwig, ya no te asustas tanto como antes¡-dijo alegre en francés si prestar atención de disgusto de ambos hermanos

-Tranquilo-dijo Gilbert con un tono suave para así calmar a Ludwig-si el esta suelto, ¿Qué probabilidad hay en que nos asalte?, estos-dijo apuntando al grupo de naciones discutiendo-le dan lastima hasta un vagó…no creo que quisiera asaltarnos, y además si aparece yo me encargo de el-dijo en tono victorioso

-Está bien…-dijo con menos nervios que antes el alemán

-Bueno-dijo calmado-¡VAMONOS!-les grito a las demás naciones

Primero decidieron ir a ver esa película que tantas parejas iban a ver, "Fuego Apasionado".

-Vamos a comprar las palomitas…-dijo serio el prusiano

-¡Cada quien paga las suyas¡-grito el americano para recordar esa…regla

-Ya lo sabemos…-afirmo nuevamente serio el prusiano seguidos por un "pio pio" de inconformidad de parte de Gilbird

-¡Solo vallamos!-renegó

-Me da unas palomi…¡ah!-el italiano fue empujado bruscamente por el americano-¡idiota!

-¡Unas palomitas grandes con mantequilla y una soda!-pidió, o más bien ordeno, el americano seguido por los gruñidos de los demás que ignoro por ver a la linda expresión de Ludwig-emmm…Ludwig…eh ¿tú qué quieres?, no lo sé ¿palomitas, soda?

-Emmm ¿yo?-se apunto a el mismo- solo quiero una soda-afirmo con una linda sonrisa

-¡Yo la puedo pagar por ti!-afirmo emocionado el americano-¡tengo mucho dinero de sobra!

-¡No yo la puedo pagar!-aru

-Yo lo haré, da

-Yo puedo hacerlo Ludwig

-Tengo demasiado dinero francés, yo lo hare

-Yo me ofrezco en hacerlo Ludwig-san

-Déjame hacerlo Luddy

-¡No te atrevas en hacerlo Bastardo!

-No te molestes hermano, yo lo hare

-Yo lo puedo hacer, ya saben, tengo mucho dinero…

-¿Lo van hacer o no?-dijo en empleado del cine más que harto

-Yo lo hare-corearon

-¡A CALLAR!-grito el prusiano-¡YO LO HARE! ¡¿OK!?, aquí tiene-dijo ya más calmado extendiendo en dinero

-Gracias

-¡Maldita sea!-insulto a lo lejos la húngara-¿Por qué Gilbert tiene que ser un hermano tan celoso?-se le ilumino el rostro-no le deja ser alguien independiente, Ludwig necesita vivir un romance, no importa si amo y perdió, lo importante es amar

-Quiero vomitar-dijo asqueado el danés-¿me puedo ir?

-No

-Ahora, por favor ve a comprarnos unas palomitas grandes y una soda para cada una-pidió el finlandés

-Las odio-susurro lo más bajo posible pero fue escuchado por todas y cada una de ellas-yo…yo nomas decía

-Porfa hazlo, ¿sí?-demando de nuevo el finlandés

-¡Añiñiñiñi!-se quejo con más fuerza seguido de sacarles la lengua a las chicas que mostraban una cara sarcástica

-¿Ya veremos la película?

-Espera hermanito, yo también estoy impacienté…

-¡Cuando va a empezar!-grito exasperado el americano

-Ni siquiera hemos entrado a la sala…

-Buen punto…

-¡Matare al que hizo las filas largas¡-se quejo el danés ya que estaba en lo último de la fila junto con las chicas que lo estaban esperando en la sala

-¿Entonces me intentaras matarme-da zei?-pregunto un serio coreano

-Yo nomas decía…

-¿Ya empezó?-pregunto por nonagésima vez un impaciente americano

-No, ¿te lo tengo que decir cada 9 segundos?-repuso un harto prusiano

-… ¿Ya empe…

-Preguntas eso otra vez y te lanzo por la ventana de mi casa ¿ok?

-¡Ya empezó!

Efectivamente, la película había empezado, era la película más apasionada del momento, hasta el nombre lo decía "Fuego Apasionado", romance, pasión, drama y… mas romance, la peor película para ver cuando medio mundo (literalmente) estaba en busca del corazón de Ludwig junto con su hermano mayor (el cual era un hermano muy sobreprotector) al mismo tiempo que eran espiados 6 chicas (las cuales son unas bestias cuando se enojan) acompañadas de un danés realmente idiota, sip, era la peor combinación

Gilbert observaba cada movimiento de cada nación que estaba cerca de Ludwig, obviamente de manera discreta, no quería que ni una mosca tocara a Ludwig, las naciones que quería un "momento romántico" junto con Ludwig, pero cada de esos "momentos románticos" fue interceptado por Gilbert al estilo ninja

-¡Maldito seas Gilbert!-insulto la húngara-¿y así crees que Francis y Antonio ya no te tendrán miedo?, ¡te odio, y siempre lo eh echo!

-¿Y así quieres que no me des miedo?-susurro asustado y algo harto el danés seguido de un "¡¿qué dijiste?!" de la húngara, quien estaba realmente furiosa

La película estaba a punto de acabarse, solo faltaba que el personaje principal masculino se le declara a la chica seguido de un beso, Gilbert sabía lo que todos pensaba, era típico que en las pelicular románticas terminaran con un beso, y cuando alguien la ve en algún cine, imitar ese beso con su pareja, el no iba a permitir eso ¿no?, Elizabetha sabía que Gilbert pensaba impedir ese beso, pero ¡no!, no iba a permitir que ese albino detuviera lo que ella deseaba en serio, ella lucho por eso y no dejaría que ese sudor y esa sangre se fueran por el callo y todo fuera en vano ¿o sí?

Francis, quien estaba al lado de Ludwig, estaba listo para robarle un apasionado beso, sus labios rosados eran tan tentadores, Ludwig tenía un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas, "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo Ludwig?" Pensaba una y otra vez el francés, para él, Ludwig era la creación más perfecta del mundo, estaba esperando el momento justo para juntar sus labios con los de su querido alemán, el momento justo ya había llegado, estaba a punto de besarlo, Gilbert se dio cuenta de esto, estaba a punto de ahorcar a Francis pero…

-¡Atreve a hacerlo y te asesino!-amenazo la húngara mientras ahorcaba al prusiano con el trapo que yacía en su cabello

-No…no lo… no lo hare…suéltame…su…-pedio el germano con hilo de voz mientras era ahorcado con cada vez más fuerza-¡suelta…sue…suelta! ¡me… me vas a matar!

Cuando Elizabetha la había soltado a Gilbert, era demasiado tarde, el beso fue impedido, no fue Gilbert, pero fue impedido, Arthur se dio cuenta que Francis besaría a Ludwig, así que, antes de que lo besara, tomo su camisa, la jalo con todas sus fuerzas, así ahorcándolo

-¡Gane!-canto victoria el prusiano en frente de la cara de furia de Elizabetha-no te sientas mal Elisa… ¡pero yo gane, Kesesesese!

-¡Maldito sobre-protector!-renegó la húngara-¡¿Cómo lo cuidabas de niño?! ¡Te detesto!

-¡Cállense!-corearon lo demás

-Hermano mejor ya vámonos de todos modos ya se cabo la película

-¡Sinceramente no me gusto el final!-se quejo el francés en frente del ingles

-¡¿Sabes que a nadie le importa tu opinión?!-grito el británico

-¡¿Quieres otra guerra de los 100 años?!

-¡¿O se van con nosotros o se quedan y se asesinan el uno al otro?!

Al partir del cine, fueron seguidos por las chicas y Mathias, Elizabetha estaba ya más calmada, pero aun así molesta, sobre todo por el comportamiento sobreprotector de Gilbert, ¿no podía tener un poco mas de libertad? ¡Eso era totalmente injusto¡

Al llegar al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa de mas espacio, Arthur, como el caballero que es, le ofreció su silla a Ludwig, pero en vez de que Ludwig tome el lugar, Gilbert lo empujo para luego caer en el suelo, le indico a Ludwig que se sentara con un ademan, iba a ser lo mismo para que 1 de sus 2 mejores amigos, Francis y Antonio, para que sentaran al otro lado de Ludwig, pero ¿a quién elegiría?, Francis es un pervertido y Antonio un estúpido, y si elegía a cualquiera de los 2, el otro se sentiría olvidado, ¿ahora qué haría?, "Feliciano", fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, pero, él fue el primer pretendiente de Ludwig, ahora era un dilema, pero Feliciano era de gran confianza, y sabia que nunca llegaría a lastimar a Ludwig, y además ¿tenía otra opción?, bueno también estaba Alfred, pero es igual o peor que Antonio, Iván da miedo, Yao no pararía de alagarlo y Ludwig se hartaría, Arthur lo ofendería con su sarcasmo, Lovino terminaría por golpear a Antonio y eso asustaría a Ludwig, Roderich tal vez sacaría su lado tacaño y haría que Ludwig se enojara, Kiku…Kiku ¿Por qué no?, el es perfecto, si no lograba que Ludwig no se enamorara de alguno de ellos, no estaría mal que ese alguien fuera Kiku, amable, comprensivo, romántico, lindo, divertido, ¡perfecto!

-Emmm…Kiku…¿te gustaría sentarte al lado de Ludwig?-dijo tragando saliva, sin duda eso había matado su orgullo

-¡Ha!-cantaron victoria las chicas-¡lo logramos!

-¿Lograr que?-interrumpió el danés los cantos de alegría de la chicas-si solo se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué no lo vez?-dijo la húngara desesperada mientras tomaba el cuello del danés como si quisiera ahorcarlo-¡están dando el primer paso!, ¡tanto como Gilbert que como Kiku y Ludwig¡-se le ilumina el rostro-Gilbert ya sabe que su hermanito merece más libertad, y también sabe que él y Kiku son el uno para el otro, ¿entiendes querido?

-…Me das asco…-reprocho enfadado el danés

-¡QUE LINDO!-dijo con un tono suave la húngara mientras jugaba con las mejillas del aludido

-¿Por qué Gilbert lo sobreprotege tanto?-pregunto el japonés al alemán para hacer conversación

-No lo sé-dijo mientras le sonreía al japonés haciendo que este se sonroje-tal vez es porque soy muy importante para él, él me crio y me enseño todo lo que se…fue un padre para mi…

-Eres afortunado de tener un hermano que se interese por usted-dijo el japonés con un tono de admiración-yo quisiera tener un hermano mayor así

-Que ironía-aru…

-¿Pu'do ofr'eserl's alg'?-dijo el sueco con un uniforme de camarero azul marino y una libreta junto con un lápiz

-¡Postres!-grito emocionado el alemán

-¡Ya recordé, eso fue lo que causo tus ataques de nervios!-grito con victoria el prusiano-¡el azúcar¡

-¿Qu'iere el m'enu de p'str'es?

-¡Nein!-grito con fuerza el prusiano-solo ¿puede traernos el menú y ya?

-A s's ord'en's

-¡Tengo hambre!-grito el americano

-Como si eso no fuera algo nuevo…-dijo el italiano

-Aqu' est'an s's men's

-…¿Tiene algo que NO tenga azúcar?-pregunto el prusiano mientras que su hermano le intentaba arrebatar el menú para pedir lo mas azucarado que se vea

-¿P'sta italiana?-dio a elegir el platillo el sueco

-Pastaaaaaaaaa-grito con emoción el italiano mientras todos lo observaban-¿pa…pasta?

-…Emmm…si pasta…-dijo algo dudoso el prusiano, pero, no tenia azúcar, tal vez así Ludwig no se volvería loco por los dulces…tal vez

-¡Y algún postre!-grito el alemán casi saltando de su silla mientras que su hermano se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano-¡de preferencia algo con chocolate!

-¿Chocolate?...-pensó desganado el prusiano, pues ¿Cuál era el chocolate que siempre se regalaba en San Valentín? ¡el chocolate!, el dulce más romántico de todos, ¿y saben por qué?, el solo lo había sabido hace unos pocos días que el chocolate tiene una especie de feromona que causa que la gente se enamora, ¡no iba a permitir eso!-el postre un pastel de FRESA!-grito más que furioso

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto extrañado el japonés

-…Emmm-¿ahora qué diría? Tenía que buscar una excusa y rápido-yo…solo…

-Occidentales…-dijo el japonés girando los ojos

El prusiano suspiro de alivio, pues lo pareció TAN sospechoso

-¡LO MATO!-grito más que furiosa la húngara que se encontraba a lo lejos-…¿alguien quiere mi pastel?-pregunto inocentemente mientras veía con algo de angustia su pastel de chocolate-¡Lily!-empuja el pastel a la aludida

-Emmm…¿me hablas a mi?-dijo la liechtensteiniana seguido de una risita nerviosa-¡a mí no me gusta el chocolate!-mintió-¿Mei?...-empuja el pastel

-¡No me mires a mí!-dijo nerviosa la asiática mientras empujaba el postre a la chica de piel morena-¡Veronique!

-¡Estoy a dieta!-grito apenada empujándolo al finlandés-¡Tino a ti te encantan los postres¡

-He…¿yo?...creo que yo paso-dijo empujando al pequeño pastelito lleno de azúcar y calorías al polaco seguido de una risita nerviosa-¡Feliks eh visto que amas el chocolate!

-¡Ah no, osea…no sabes cuantas caloría tiene esa _cosa_!-se quejo el polaco empujando a la que empezó todo…

-¡Cállense!-ordeno el danes-¡yo me lo como!-dijo tomando el pastel y comiéndoselo de un trago-¡¿felices?!

…

-¿Te gusta la pasta?...-pregunto inocentemente el japonés para hacer conversación

-¿Así le hablas a las chicas?...

-Perdóneme su _majestad_-renegó con un tono sarcástico

-En primera, si, me gusta la pasta, en segunda, no soy "su majestad" y en tercera, no, no me gustas

-…¿Y qué opinas de…

-Si es una pregunta incomoda, no sigas-interrumpió el alemán

-No…¿Qué opinas de tu hermano?

-Mi…mi hermano ¿eh?...sabes

-¿Qué?

-…Eso es lo mas incomodo que eh oído en toda la noche…

-Perdón…¡¿quién quiere cambiar de lugar?!-dijo angustiado el japonés, ya no quería pasar un momento así de incomodo

-¡NA-DI-E!-grito más que furioso el prusiano

-Bueno pero no te enojes-dijo una voz desconocida

-¿Quién eres tu?...-pregunto amenazante el prusiano mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡José!-dijo emocionado el americano

-¡Alfred!-dijo con la misma emoción el mexicano

-¿Se conocen?...-pregunto curioso el japonés

-Hay no, solo gritamos nombres al azar-dijo con algo de sarcasmo-¡pues claro que nos conocemos!

-…¿quieres sentarte?

-…Si-afirmo con una sonrisa mientras que el japonés se levantaba de si silla y le daba espacio al moreno

-¡Hola José!-saludo el español a su hermanito con emoción

-Te odio-interrumpió en seco el mexicano-¡tú!-grito apuntando al austriaco

-¿Yo?

-¡Mi penacho!

-Otra vez con eso…-dijo seguido de un suspiro

-…Bueno, mañana me lo devuelves…-dijo al molesto, después fijo su vista en el alemán-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sin más rodeos

-Ludwig, mucho gusto…José ¿no?

-Sip, eres alemán ¿no?

-Sí, representante de Alemania, me imagino que tú eres representante de México

-Aja, dicen que Alemania es lindo-dijo algo sonrojado, Alemania no era lo lindo, sino Ludwig

-México también es lindo-dijo sonriendo el alemán, mientras que el mexicano se sonrojo intensamente

-¿No quieres visitarme algún día?

-Claro

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto siniestramente el ruso con su típica sonrisa

-Yo…eh…emm…¡¿qué te importa?!

-Sinceramente…mucho, da…-dijo algo serio sin dejar de sonreír

-…Iván-dijo algo serio el mexicano mientras que ambos se fulminaban con la mirada

-¿Da?

-Vete…

-Ah, se conocen-dijo algo asustado el alemán

-Un compa que conocí en la calle ¿y tú también?

-Somos amigos-afirmo aun asustado el alemán

-¿AMIGOS?-pregunto furioso el ruso

-¡Kyuuuuuuua!

-¡Ludwig!-grito preocupado el prusiano

-¡¿Qué cara?!…pregunto perplejo el mexicano

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto agitado el albino

-Fue el-afirmo el mexicano apuntando al ruso

-¿Eh, yo?-dijo confundió el ruso

-¡Se está haciendo menso!

-Pero si yo no eh hecho nada…-mintió

-¡Solo no pelen y no me molesten!

El resto de la cena fue normal, sin peleas ni discusiones o espionaje femenino, solo fue conversaciones normales y simples

Al terminar la cena, ya era hora de lo que a todos les causaba emoción: ir a bailar, a todos les gusta bailar, a todos…menos a Lovino

-Me quiero ir…-murmullaba entre dientes el italiano de mayor edad

-Pero Ludwig no-decía el italiano menor

-¡Cállate!

-Alguien está molesto-canturreaba el menor

-¡Que te calles bastardo!

-…Alguien está molesto

-¡¿Sabes qué?!, ¡mejor me voy!

-¿Ya…ya…te vas?-dijo con voz temerosa el alemán con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡¿Yo?!...¡claro que no!-mintió seguido de una risa nerviosa-¿Por qué me iría?

-Por qué no te gusta bailar…-dijo frunciendo el seño el italiano

-¡Cállate!

-¿Te quedaras?

-¡Si!

-¡Gracias, en serio, gracias!-dijo alegre el rubio abrazando al italiano mayor

-Si…como sea-dijo ruborizado mientras empujaba al alemán

Aunque Lovino se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, no tenía otra opción, era irse y romperle el corazón a Ludwig y que Gilbert lo matara o quedarse y morirse de aburrimiento

-¡¿Por qué no baila?!-se quejaba la húngara a lo lejos

-No puedes obligar a nadie a amar a nadie…-decía para sí mismo el danés

-Pero no lo estoy obligando…

-¿Qué?

-Lovino está enamorado de Ludwig…

-…Ok…¡por que tengo que ser un estúpido!

-Tal vez te dejaron caer de chiquito…

-¡No te pases!

Mientras el danés y la húngara discutían, el italiano mayor deseaba nunca haber venido, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, a si, el bastardo español estaría cerca del alemán…

Al parecer, Ludwig no le prestaba ni la mínima atención, ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-¡Lovino!-lo llamaba el español-¿Por qué no vas a divertirte?, ¡ve a bailar un poco!

-No gracias bastardo

-¡Ve a divertirte!

-¡Que no!

-Perdóneme usted-dijo con un tono sarcástico-bueno, ve a bailar un poco ¿no?, ¡será divertido!

-No sé bailar

-¡Eso no es escusa!-gritaba alegre el español-¡solo tienes que seguir el ritmo de la canción!

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!

-Sabes que bailar es sencillo, solo tienes que…-el español es interrumpido por el ritmo de una guitarra española-…

-¿Antonio?-intentaba llamar su atención mientras que el mayor solo se concentraba en la música de su país-¡bastardo!

-Lo lamento majo, pero tengo que buscar a una mujer apasionada-dijo el ibérico con un acento castellano pícaro mientras se iba en busca de una mujer apasionada o mejor dicho, en busca de Ludwig, mientras que el italiano puso una expresión de "¡¿Qué le pasa a este loco?!"

-¡Antonio bastardo! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Las húngara, las demás chicas y el danés se quedaron perplejos, ¿Qué rayos había pasado?, solo fue un flamenco y Antonio se volvió todo un seductor español apasionado, mientras que Mathias y las chicas trataban de pensar en lo que había pasado la nariz de la húngara no paraba de sangrar

-Por favor permítame esta pieza, se lo ruego, una bella dama como usted merece lo mejor y yo soy lo mejor para usted-pidió seductoramente al alemán el español aun con su acento castellano mientras tomaba su mano

-…¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunto perplejo el alemán, ¿de que estaba hablando? Y además ¡¿bella dama?!

-¡Ostia, pero que mujer tan graciosa!

-¿Eh?-el alemán se confundió mucho mas mientras que el español lo tomo de su cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo sonrojándose intensamente

-Hey Gilbert…-llamaba Feliciano perplejo al ver esa escena

-¿Qué?-preguntaba despreocupado el prusiano con una cerveza en su mano

-¿Ya viste eso?-decía sellalandó al español y al alemán

-¡Te matare Antonio!-grito de furia mientras soltaba su tarro de cerveza

-Yo…yo…yo pagare eso

Mientras el prusiano pensaba como matar al español, el y el alemán bailaban apasionadamente, bueno más bien Antonio bailaba apasionadamente mientras que parecía hacer al alemán a bailar con él

-¡Scheißkerl!, ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

-¿Qué?-pregunto perplejo el español, inclinando al alemán volviendo a la normalidad al acabarse la música

-¡Aaah!-grito el alemán siendo soltado por el español y dejándolo en el suelo

-¡Lo siento, en serio lo siento!-se disculpo apenado el español

-¡Claro que no te perdono, el es mi hermano!…

-Me refería a Ludwig…-confeso aun mas apenado mientras ayudaba a Ludwig a levantarse

-¡Si van a hacer un escándalo aquí, mejor váyanse!-dijo molesto el cantinero

A final de cuentas, si, se marcharon, Antonio estaba realmente apenado, no podía ver a Gilbert a los ojos denuevo estaba en serio apenado

-No puedo creer que nos hayan corrido de ahí-se quejaba el francés quien parecía muy enojado

-Fue culpa de Antonio…-murmullo el Italia mayor

-¡Yo solo saque mi lado apasionado!, ¡además fue culpa de Gilbert!

-¡Fue TU culpa por que te atreviste a tocar a mi hermano!

-¡Ah callar!-ordeno el alemán-¡FUE CULPA DE USTEDES 2!, ¡GILBERT, SI NO FUERAZ TAN SOBREPROCTECTOR NO LE HIBUERAS GRUTADO A ANTONIO Y NO HUBIERAS MOLESTADO AL CANTINERO, Y TU ANTONIO, SI NO FUERAZ UN APASIONADO, NO ME HUBIERAS OBLIGADO A BAILAR Y NO HUBIERAS MOLESTADO A GILBERT!, ¡AHORA DISCULPENSE Y CALLENSE!

-Ah cabron…-dijo asombrado el mexicano

-Ya lo oyeron, discúlpense…-dijo con el mismo asombro el americano

-Que miedo…-dijo asombrado el danés a lo lejos

-Genial, ahora ellos saben que Ludwig es quien manda-dijo alegre la húngara

-¡AHORA DISCULPENSE POR ARRUINAR LA NOCHE Y…-el alemán es interrumpido por un sonido que viene de los arbustos-¿Qué fue…-de los arbustos sale un joven algo misterioso

-¡Buenas noches!...-saludo alegremente el joven

-¿Te conozco?...-pregunto seriamente el mexicano

-No

-Ah bueno pues-dijo el mexicano sin darle importancia a la escena

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin más rodeos el prusiano

-Emm…yo…¡aah!-grito el joven sacando un chuchillo de su pantalón

-¡Es el asesino!

-¡Aaaaah!-gritaron los demás para luego huir y dejar a Gilbert y a Ludwig solos

-¡Atrás de mi Ludwig!-ornedo el prusiano, el cual había obedecido, mientras que la chicas y Mathias salía de la disco

-¡Quédense quietos!-ordeno el joven mientras que los amenazaban

-¿Solo eso?-dijo muy seguro de si mismo el danes-tranquilas chicas, yo las protejo

-¡Largate!-grito el joven mientras sacaba una pistola

-¡Yo nomas decía!-gritaba asustado mientras que se escondía con los demás-¡halla las veo en su funeral!

-¡Si, que protegía me siento!-dijo sarcástica la húngara

-¡Denme todo lo que tengan-ordeno el joven

-Claro…-dijo la húngara mientras que todos la veían extrañados manteniendo su mano en su espalda-¿y si mejor?...¡te doy esto!-dijo al momento que lo golpeo con su fiel sartén

-¡Vez les dije que las iba a proteger!-dijo muy seguro el danés

-¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos?!-corearon todas las chicas

-¡¿Y ustedes como pudieron abandonarnos a nosotros?!-grito de furia el alemán-y además ¿Dónde estaban?

-Detrás de ese basurero con un vago-dijo el americano-el vago dijo que dábamos pena…

-Vez, te lo dije Ludwig, hasta un vago les da pena

-Cállate…

FIN

¿Les gusto?, ¡digan que siiiiiiiiiiii! :3


	3. Hechizo de amor

¡Tercera tercera tercera parte!, ¡el episodio AlfredxLudwig!, ¡disfruten!, lamento haberme tardado, es que mi hermano mayor no me dejaba ni ver la computadora TTwTT

Cap. 3.-Hechizo de amor

La noche de viernes salió peor de lo que esperaba Arthur, además de que no tuvo ni 1 momento asolas con Ludwig, odio esa noche así que tenía un plan para que el y Ludwig estuvieran juntos y que el bastardo de Francis se muriera de celos

-Bueno, debe a ver algo por aquí…-decía el británico hojeado su libro de conjuros-¡Aja, lotería!-cantaba victoria al encontrar lo que buscaba-el hechizo de amor…-decía como maniático-Con estas simples palabras Ludwig me amara a mi…a mi…¡Solo a mi, ahahahahah!

-¡Cállate!-ordenaba el prusiano

-¿Por qué no hago esto en mi casa?...a si…Ludwig vive aquí…-se lamentaba el británico

Después de ser echado de la casa de los hermanos alemanes, Arthur, ya en su casa decidió hacer de una vez por todas su hechizo de amor

-Tu corazón y el mío se unirán…-repetía al pie de la letra lo que decía su libro-a los ojos lo debes ver, esos ojos te enamoraran, puro, paciente, comprensivo, así será, obedece esas palabras…¡te lo ordeno!-de repente, un rayo de luz lila sega a Arthur y al abrir su ojos de él resplandece la luz lila-¡perfecto, si funciono!, ¡ahora tengo que hacer que Ludwig me mire!...pero…¿si alguien más me ve?...¡ya se!-fue corriendo a su habitación tomando una capa negra con capucha y poniéndosela cubriendo su cara-¡perfecto, ah por el!

Arthur salió corriendo por la puerta casi rompiéndola por las prisas que tenía, no podía esperar a que por fin su amado alemán estuviera su lado.

Mientras tanto el americano, con unas flores en su mano, en la otra chocolates alemanes y un traje muy elegante planeaba invitar a Ludwig (otra vez) y ahora si ir solo a disfrutar el sábado, pasando por ahí fue empujo por un hombre bajito con capa negra con un resplandor lila

-¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas!

-¡Cállate!-grito molesto el hombre con una voz bastante familiar

-¡Oye! ¿te conozco?-preguntaba serio el americano

-¡N-no!-decía el hombre con una voz más ronca

-Mmmm…está bien-decía despreocupado el americano para luego seguir su camino a la casa de Ludwig pero en su camino noto que el extraño hombre parecía seguirlo, se sentía raro…no sabía porque pero creía conocer a ese tipo…-¿podrías quitarte tu capa?

-¡No!-grito enojado el hombre asiendo que se sobresaltara el americano-yo…yo…no me gusta estar en el sol…

-¡Por favor!

-¡Que no!-decía el joven con una voz exactamente al del británico

-¡¿Iggy?!

-¡Hghjdfjhghdfkh, no me llames así!

-¡Eres tú!-decía felizmente mientras le quitaba su capa

-¡No me mires!-gritaba mientras se cubría los ojos-…¡No me mires a los ojos!-corrigió

-¿Qué está pasando?...-preguntaba la confundida húngara a lo lejos mientras bebía una malteada

-No lo se…-decía igual confundida la taiwanesa

-¡¿Por qué tengo que estar con ustedes?!-se lamentaba el danés

-¡Cállate ya!-ordeno el finlandés

-¡Déjame tonto!-ordenaba el británico chocando con autos, paredes y personas que pasaban por ahí mientras se cubría a los ojos

-¡Deja ver tus ojos!

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Simplemente no!-decía alejándose sin que nadie lo viera a los ojos seguido del americano

En todo el camino del americano y el británico, Arthur corría a toda velocidad sin que nadie pudiera apreciar quien paso a lado, además Alfred corría intentando seguirle el paso

-¡Vuelve…vuelve…por favor!-exigía el americano entre jadeos

Ya ambas naciones estaban cerca de su destino aunque al británico lo le importaba si llegaba primero el americano de todos modos tenía el "hechizo de amor", Alfred no entendía por qué estaban tan desesperado y por qué no lo dejaba verlo a los ojos ¿ya no le tenía confianza o qué?, ¡el fue alguna vez su hermanito! Estaba en verdad indignado, además que ya sabía que quería invitar a Ludwig también

El corazón de Arthur empezó a latir mas agitado de lo que estaba, ahí en frente de el estaba la puerta de la casa de Ludwig, estaba a punto de tocar pero…

-¡Viva el héroe!-grito emocionado el americano quien salto sobre el británico

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Gane!-canto victoria para después tocar la puerta

-¿Uuh?, ¿quién es?-decía el alemán quien estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro

-¡Soy yo!-corearon ambas naciones

-¿Quién es "yo"?-pregunto algo molesto y gracioso el alemán

-¡Alfred!-gritaba el americano mientras era empujado por el británico

-¡Arthur!-gritaba algo molesto el británico que yacía en el suelo debido al americano mientras el alemán abría la puerta

-¡Hola Luddy!-saludaba energéticamente el americano

-Hola Alfred-saludaba tiernamente el alemán

-¡No!-el británico corrió hasta las otra naciones, haciendo que su resplandor lila desapareciera con el aire y metiéndose en el cuerpo del alemán

Lo único que hizo el alemán fue temblar un poco y después abrazar al americano y sonreírle tiernamente y preguntarle "¿quieres ir a caminar al parque?" para luego el americano accediera al instante

-¿Qu…que fue lo que paso?...-preguntaba confundido el británico

-No lo se…-respondía igual de confundía una pequeña hadita que estaba elegantemente sentada en su cabello

Mientras el americano y el alemán se marchaban dejando al británico muy confundido la húngara y las demás chicas y el danés solo observaban muy atentos la escena

-…¿Los espiamos?-preguntaba ocasionalmente la húngara

-Si-corearon los demás

-…¡Ah espiar se ha dicho!-grito para sí mismo el británico mientras salía corriendo tras las dos naciones

A pesar de lo raro que fue eso el británico se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que ambas naciones parecían caminar felizmente

-Lindo…-fue lo único que dijo la húngara mientras bebía su malteada-LOL

Mientras Alfred y Ludwig caminaban por un bonito parque seguidos por Arthur, las chicas y Mathias, Alfred solo se preguntaba ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué Ludwig se enamoro de el asi de rápido?, bueno no era nada que lo molestara en absoluto

-Es muy lino ¿no?-decía tiernamente el alemán

-¿Uuh?...

-¡El parque!-decía mientras embozaba una sonrisa amistosa

-¡Ah...si muy lindo hahaha!

-¡Maldito seas Alfred!-gritaba Arthur escondido en un arbusto-Necesito romper ese hechizo de una vez por todas…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-pregunto tiernamente el americano con un leve sonrojo

-¡¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?!-imitaba burlonamente el británico

-¿Sabe que estamos aquí?-pregunto susurrando el danés

-No y cállate-ordeno susurrando la húngara

-Pero…

-Cállate

-…Pero

-Que te calles

Al comprar el helado, Arthur ordeno a una hada molestar a Alfred, ella empezó a volar alrededor de el como su fuera una molesta mosca, el solo reacciono extrañado ya que no podía ver nada pero si sentir y oír

-¡Aléjate!-grito ya harto el americano

-¿Eeh?-pregunto preocupado el alemán

-¡Largate!, ¡no molestes!

-¡Perfecto!-cantaba victoria el británico-Ludwig creerá que le esta gritando a él, se sentirá mal y correrá a mis brazos ¡hahahahaha!-decía para sí mismo

-¿Por qué se supone que le esta gritando?-preguntaba confundida la húngara-es mas ¿a que se supone que le esta gritando?

-A una hada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lukas me enseño a ver hadas-dijo para luego tomar una pequeña piedra y lanzarla a Alfred haciendo que volte y mire a los ojos a Ludwig

-L-Ludwig ¿estás bien?

-¿Tu…tu lo estás?-pregunto algo asustado

-¡Claro!...solo fue una mosca-decía sonriendo mientras el hada jalaba su cabello pero este ni se inmutaba, para luego se golpeada por él y salir volando

-¡Sra. Hada!, ¿está bien?-preguntaba preocupado el británico-¡maldita sea!

-¡Ha!, ahora están más unidos-cantaba victoria la húngara-¡gracias Mathias!

Como lo dijo la húngara, los unieron mucho mas, Ludwig ya no se sentía asustado, sino protegido, las chicas no evitaron tener una hemorragia nasal al instante en que el alemán le dio un poco de banana Split en la boca

-¡Qué lindo!-corearon todas

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-pregunto asustado/preocupado/impactado el danés

Después de eso, el americano, el alemán y las demás naciones fueron a un pequeño restaurante japonés muy lindo donde el american alemán comían relajadamente sushi

-Alfred

-¿Si?

-Abre boca-decía mientras mantenía un sushi y mostraba una tierna sonrisa en su rosto-Vamos di "aaah"

-¿Eeh? ¡Ah! Aaah-decía abriendo la boca mientras el alemán le daba el sushi en la boca y lo masticaba-Ludwig-llamaba su atención después de tragar el sushi-abre boca

-…Aaaaah-decia acercándose al sushi mientras este lo alejaba-¡hey!-decía intentando morder el sushi cuando Alfred lo alejaba para divertirse-¡no hagas eso!-decía sonrojado mientras daba otro intento de comer el pescado pero en vano-¡kyua!-gritaba para que de repente morder el sushi-…oops

-…¡Qué lindo eres!-decía burlonamente tierno seguido le las risas de ambos

-Son tiernos ¿no?-preguntaba la húngara

-¡Me matan de ternura!-canturreaba el polaco

-Claro que lo son-canturreaban las demás

-Que empalagosos…-se quejaba el danés

-¡Cállese que son re tiernos!

La escena tan tierna hizo que el británico explotara de rabia, no podía creerlo, ¡el debería ser el que Ludwig le diera de comer en la boca!, ¿o no? literalmente el tenia el hechizo primero ¿verdad?

-¡No no no no no no no no no!-gritaba el británico golpeando la mesa junto con Peter y Berwald

-Me das miedo…-decía tímidamente Peter

-¡¿Cómo pudiera darte miedo hermanito?!-gritaba aun mas furioso

-Papa, Arthur acaba de perder la cabeza

-L' se…v'mon's

-¡¿Cómo pudo ser?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Cállalo ¿no?-pedía la húngara al danés

-Está bien-dijo el danés para después lanzarle al británico un origini

-¡Ouch!, ¿Qué fue eso?-decía volteando la cabeza mientras que las chicas y el danés se escondían-mmm…

Después de comer, ya eran las 10:00 aunque ni Alfred ni Ludwig se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban en el parque donde caminaron recostado en el césped viendo el hermoso cielo y las estrellas…

-¡Mira esa parece un gato!...-decía emocionado el alemán

-¡Cierto!-dijo aun mas emocionado el americano

-Oye ¿Qué horas son?-pregunto el alemán

-Apenas las 10:00

-¡Las 10:00!-dijo preocupado el alemán-¡ya me tengo que ir?

-Puedo acompañarte-afirmo el americano-bueno…es solo si tu quieres

-¿En serio?, ¡muchas gracias!

-Vamos, si quieres yo le explico todo a Gilbert

-¡Gracias!-dijo para luego ir hacia el americano y abrazarlo del brazo

Así fue, partieron a la casa de Ludwig, hacia un poco de frio, así que Alfred por cortesía le dio su chaqueta, después de eso ya habían llegado a la casa de Ludwig

-¿No quieres que te devuelva tu chaqueta?

-¡No!, así estoy bien, puedes devolvérmela mañana, solo por ser un caballero…-decía embozando una sonrisa

-¡Es todo un caballero!-corearon las chicas

-Qué asco…

-¡Es solo por ser un caballero!-imitaba burlonamente el británico-¡yo te enseñe a ser un caballero

-¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar jovencito?!-regañaba el prusiano al americano

-¡Y…yo puedo explicarlo!

-¡No hay nada que explicar!

-…Adiós Ludwig-se despedía para luego salir disparado hacia la derecha

-A partir de ahora no saldrás sin que me avises y tendrás que llegar antes de las 9:00 ¿entendido hermano?

-¿Sabes?, no eres mi padre…

-¡Pero si tu hermano!

-Me voy a dormir-decía subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba-¡sobreprotector!

-¡Imán de pervertidos!-contestaba infantilmente el prusiano-…¡no soy sobreprotector!

Al subir Ludwig lo primero que hizo fue lanzar la chaqueta de Alfred a una silla cerca de su computadora y lanzarse a su cama, se durmió al instante en que abrazo un peluche de pastor alemán, regalo de cumpleaños de Feliciano

-Tengo que romper el hechizo…-decía para sí mismo el británico viendo la ventada de su cuarto-…¡ya se!

Ya las 2:00 de la mañana, Arthur tomo unas escaleras posándolas en la ventana habitación de Ludwig y subiendo por ellas, entro por la ventana, vio a Ludwig dormido tan apaciblemente, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues Ludwig se veía tan lindo abrazado…el peluche de pastor alemán de Feliciano mientras que el peluche de hada, regalo de su parte estaba debajo de la cama…

-Que importa…-susurraba para darse ánimos a si mismo-ahora a romper ese molesto hechizo de una vez por tod…-fue interrumpido al ver al alemán acostado en su cama como su fuera la bella durmiente, bueno al menos según el…

-Ludwig…-susurro para luego acercarse a él y posarse en frente de él y acercarse lentamente a su cara

-Arthur…-dijo aun dormido el alemán haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco-hmp…-gemía moviéndose abriendo los ojos lentamente para luego ver enfrente de al británico tan cerca de él-¡Kyuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡No, no Ludwig basta!-intentaba calmarlo para luego poner una mano en su boca y callarlo-¡cálmate, no te hare nada!-dijo para poderlo dejar hablar de nuevo

-¡Británico asqueroso!-gritaba el alemán para luego sacar una pistola de su mesa de noche-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-decía apuntando la pistola al cuello de Arthur

-¡Yo…yo solo!

-¡¿Qué cosha pasha aquí?!-preguntaba el prusiano después de patear la puerta del cuarto con una escopeta en la mano guardando silencio al ver la escena-…¡aaaaah!-grito para luego lanzarse al británico

-¡Rompe el hechizo, eso no fue amor, no todo es de rosa y algodón!-grito el británico agitando su varita y lanzando un rayo azul hacia Ludwig

-Órale…-decía asombrado el prusiano para luego tomar de la camisa a Arthur-¡SAQUESE DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba para luego lanzarlo por la ventana

-¡Lamento todo Ludwiiiiiig!-gritaba cayendo por la ventana

-Sabía que él era un acosador…-decia el prusiano

-¿Esta muerto?...

-Mas le vale-seria seriamente el prusiano cargando su escopeta

-¡No estoy muerto!-gritaba victorioso

Fin

Lamento no haberla subido antes de nuevo D:, mi hermano no dejaba que ni la viera…lo odio TT_TT, bueno ¿les gusto? :3


	4. Italianos pervertidos

Cuarto capítulo!...no creí que llegaría tan lejos ._. …ya pues, este es el capi LovinoxLudwig! Disfruten

Cap.4-Italianos pervertidos

* * *

Después de que Gilbert lanzara a Arthur por la ventana, Ludwig solo quería dormir y pensar que esto nunca paso, tomo su Mp3 y empezó a escuchar "Ich bin der Brennende komet" de Lacrimosa

-No te duermas tan tarde, mañana ay escuela

-Está bien-decía el alemán poniendo los audífonos en sus oídos

Al día siguiente ya no había británicos pervertidos ni nada por el estilo, suspiro aliviado, tomo su uniforme escolar y junto con los demás se fueron directo a la escuela, todo fue exactamente igual que el viernes, los demás no le quitaban la mirada por ningún motivo mientras que Gilbert solo lo alejaba de los demás, la primera clase era gimnasia con el profesor Roma

Todo empezó con correr todo el campo del fut ball, lo cual Feliciano era obvio que no podía hacer, Kiku no tomo desapercibido y para darle ánimos a él y a los demás propuso algo

-Feliciano, ¿está cansado o qué?

-Ah, no por supuesto que no!-contesto sarcásticamente

-Está bien…-decía ignorando su sarcasmo

-¡No, espera si estoy cansado!

-Está bien, ¡ustedes, vengan aquí!-gritaba llamando a los demás pretendientes de Ludwig, los cuales obedecieron-estoy algo cansado ¿y ustedes?

-SI-corearon los demás

-¿Qué les parase si hacemos un apuesta para darnos algo de motivación para correr?

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pregunto serio el italiano mayor

-El que logre tocar el trasero de Ludwig podrá invitarlo a una cita

-¡Es una estupenda idea!-canturreaba alegre el francés

-¡Por supuesto que no!-decía sonrojado el italiano mayor

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-preguntaba igual de sonrojado

-¿Qué les pasa, no quieren salir en una cita con Ludwig?-preguntaba el japonés

-E…está bien-decía sonrojado desviando la irada cruzado de brazos

-Ok-decía con la misma acción el británico

Después de hablar de esa "pequeña" apuesta todos se echaron a correr tras Ludwig, ninguno se podía acercar ya que el era muy rápido, siempre salía a correr junto con Feliciano

El único que pudo acercársele fue Lovino, ya aun lado de él lo único que hizo el alemán fue sonreírle brevemente para luego seguir corriendo, el italiano movió la mano y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, la mano de Lovino ya estaba en el trasero de Ludwig

El alemán paró en seco al igual que todos los demás, Lovino solo tenía cara de confundido hasta que vio su mano, ¿Cómo puedo llegar tan lejos?

-…-guardaba silencio el alemán-Lovino…¡ITALIANO APROVECHADO!-el italiano solo se sobresalto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás por seguridad-¡Bastardo! –grito furioso el alemán para luego sacar una pistola de quien sabe dónde y perseguir al italiano por todo el campo mientras todos veían toda la persecución en vez de ayudar a Lovino

-¿Lo ayudamos?-pregunto ocasionalmente el japonés

-…No-contesto despreocupado el británico

Después de esa persecución, el alemán ya más calmado junto con su hermano y las demás naciones se dirigieron a la clase de química, el italiano mayor intento disculparse con el alemán incontables veces peo todas eran inútiles, pero luego…

-Gilbert…-lo llamaba Germania

-¿Qué?-pregunto desinteresado, este solo reacciono arqueando la ceja seguido de un suspiro de pesadez del prusiano-¿Qué pasa vati?

-Necesito tu ayuda…-pedía el germano

-Está bien…-decía desganado el prusiano mientras los demás solo miraban curiosos

-¡Ustedes, a clase!-ordeno el mayor como capitán

-¡Si señor!-corearon los demás asustados obedeciendo dócilmente

Ya todos en clase de química aprovecharon la ausencia del profesor para estar con amigos o solo simplemente hacer nada, Lovino aprovecho que ni el padre ni el hermano de Ludwig estuvieran ahí para poder disculparse

- Ludwig está enojado contigo ¿eh?-decía burlón el español

-Cállate

Mientras tanto el alemán hablaba con el chino sobre tonterías que el y el ruso acostumbraba hacer juntos para divertirse (hacerle bromas a la gente que NO conozcan, hacer alguna algo raro/cómico en público), el alemán parecía disfrutar sus platicas y divertirse con el

-Y luego Ivan y yo subimos al taxi y yo grite "¡siga a ese auto-aru!" y salimos corriendo-aru

-¿En serio?-preguntaba el alemán entre risas

-Y otro día el y yo…-el chino guardo silenció apagando su conversación al ver al mayor de los italiano en frete de ambos-los dejo solo-aru…-dijo serio para luego irse

-Ludwig…-dijo seriamente el italiano acercándose bruscamente al alemán

-Lo…Lovi…Lovino

-Perdón-dijo sin más rodeos-en serio lo siento –se disculpaba aun tan cerca del alemán, lo único que hizo el rubio fue sonreírle y sonrojarse tiernamente

El menor de los Vargas, que iba pasando por ahí, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de su hermano así que se paro atrás de Lovino y espero el momento justo para humillarlo

-En serio te juro que no fue mi intención, no soy un pervertido…yo-el castaño guardo silencio al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, ya que su hermano menor lo había empujado, y como el alemán estaba atrás del mesa banco y el italiano, el callo enzima suyo, lo único que hicieron fue sonrojarse intensamente y para colmo todo el salón vio esa incomoda escena

-Lamento haberme tardado-decía el profesor Germania abriendo la puerta junto con Gilbert- es que…-guardo silencio al ver al italiano encima de su hijo menor

-…¡No es lo que parece!-se excuso el italiano

-¡Aléjate de él!-amenazo el prusiano con una revolver

-Gilbert…-llamo Germania-no es necesario eso-decía mientras le quitaba el arma-yo me encargo…¡aléjate de él!-amenazo con el arma

Después de esa incomoda escena, el italiano y el alemán fueron castigados y sacados del salón y como castigo tuvieron que sostener unos baldes llenos de agua, 2 para Lovino y 1 para Ludwig, ambos estaban a cada lado de la puerta en un ángulo donde se podían ver perfectamente por la ventana del salón

-Tu padre es muy estricto…-dijo el italiano

-Lo sé, no es tan sobreprotector como Gilbert pero lo es

-¿Asi es siempre?

-No lo sé, el no me crio si no Gilbert, aunque siempre que lo veo si es muy serio y estricto

-…Lamento esto…fue mi culpa, perdí el equilibrio y caí enzima de ti

-No hay problema, a todos nos pasa eso-dijo tiernamente el alemán dirigiéndole una sonrisa al italiano

-¿Q…quisieras venir a mi casa a ver una película o cenar algo?-pregunto sonrojado

-Claro que si ¿a qué hora?

-No lo sé…a los 5:00 ¿te parece?-decía mientras sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la salida

-Está bien-decía sonriendo mientras ambos soltaban los pesados baldes

-Adiós, hasta las 5:00

La húngara y las demás chicas vieron toda esa escena, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, tenía un plan para que al fin Ludwig tuviera una relación

-¡Hey, Ludwig!-llamaba la húngara

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Con que vas a ir a casa de Lovino ¿eh?

-Si…¿por?

-Te ayudaremos para verte bien-canturreaba la taiwanesa

-¿C-como qué?... Kyuaa!-gritaba mientras las 6 naciones se lo llevaban a quien sabe donde

Mientras todos se preguntaban a donde se llevaron a Ludwig, ellas buscaban que ponerle a Ludwig para su "cita" con Lovino

-¡Vamos, sal de ahí que te vez bien!-pedía la emocionada húngara

-¡C…claro que no!-decía apenado el alemán

-¡¿Por favor?!-corearon las demás

-…Esta bien-al salir se podía ver a un lindo alemán vestido de maid con unas lindas orejas y cola de gato rubias como su cabello

-Si quieres puedes quitártelo…-decía la húngara con una cámara en las manos y cuando menos se los espero el alemán de sorpresa la húngara le tomo gran cantidad de fotos aun con su vestido

-¡Bo…borra esas fotos!-pedía apenado el alemán

-Tranquilo, no hare nada con esas fotos

-Ya me voy, adiós

-Adiós-corearon las demás

Al salir de la casa se fue directo con Lovino, solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas calles y ya

-Vete de aquí…-dijo serio el italiano mayor

-No, esta es mi casa-decía el italiano mientras se lanzaba al sillón

Lo único que hizo el mayor fue lanzar a su hermano menor de una patada al piso y paiarlo hasta la puerta

-Vete de aquí…-volvió a decir seriamente seguido de un gemido de parte de su hermano

-Tonto…-se quejaba el italiano menor mientras se iba de la casa, al cerrar la puerta salió disparado a un pequeño arbusto cercano de una de las ventanas

-¿Todos están aquí?-susurro el americano

-SI-corearon los demás lo más bajo posible

-Bueno, este es plan: arruinaremos la cita de Lovino con Ludwig para que este lo odio y elija cualquiera de nosotros

-¿Y si quemamos a Lovino?-pregunto el ruso mientras los demás lo vieron perplejos-si no quieren no…

-…Esta bien ¿ideas? ¡Ninguna es mala!

-Tlaclemos a Lovino-aru

-Que mala idea…

-Hagamos que Lovino se vea como un pervertido de primera, así Ludwig le tendrá miedo y Gilbert lo odiara-propuso el británico

-Excelente pero ¿Cómo lo aremos?...-todos guardaron silencio al oír un auto el cual era del danés

Mientras el caminaba con un paquete en las manos, una hoja salido de la caja y llego a las manos del americano, al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, su cara estaba completamente roja, pues quien no se pondría así si vieras una foto de la persona que te gusta con un traje de maid con orejas y cola de gato

-¿Qué es eso Alfred-san?

-¡Nada!

-…-el japonés solo guardo silencio y cuando menos se lo espero el americano, el lo había golpeado en la espalda lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando tomo la foto un hilo de sangre salido de su nariz-L…¿Ludwig-kun?-decía con los ojos como plato

-¿Por qué no me dices que es esto?-preguntaba ya más que harto el romano

-¿Por qué no lo tomas de una buena vez?-contesto igual de harto

-Ya que…-decía tomando el paquete, al entrar a la casa abrió la caja y al ver que tenia dentro no pudo evitar ponerse rojo hasta la orejas-¡¿Qué es esto?!-tomo todas la fotos y tiro la caja, no dejaba de ver las fotos, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta-¡A…adelante!

-¿Lovino?-pregunto el alemán

-¡L-Ludwig, eres tú!-decía nervioso el italiano

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro!-decía seguido de una risa nerviosa escondiendo las fotos

-Bueno…¿y qué haremos?-pregunto sonriendo el alemán

-Pues, tengo una película, no sé si te guste, es de Alfred

-Me encantan sus películas

-¡Si!-cantaba victoria el americano

-¡Cállate!-regañaban el británico al americano

-¿Qué película es?

-…"Locura de amor en las Vegas"

-¡En encanta esa pelicular!-decía emocionado el alemán- es muy linda

Con botanas y esas cosas empezaron a ver la película, el alemán no para de hacer ruiditos tierno y gestos divertidos, sin duda era hiperactivo pero al italiano le parecía adorable

-Lovino…-llamo el alemán

-¿Si?

-¿Qué fue eso que guardaste en su bolsillo?

-¿Qu…que?

-Guardaste algo en tu bolsillo, die que es

-No era nada-mintió

-…Esta bien-decía despreocupado el alemán

-…Tengo una idea-decía el americano

Todos se acercaron al americano atentamente, el plan era que Lovino dejara a la mano de Ludwig las fotos de el vestido de maid, así sabrá que es un pervertido, primero Feliciano tenía que entrar a la casa de alguna manera

-¡Lovino ya llegue!-grito el italiano menor desde la puerta

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Hmmp…gimió un poco-ven aquí-pidio mientras que su hermano obedecía de mala gana

-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto el mayor mientras su hermano intentaba quitarle las fotos, este intento empujarlo y que lo dejara en paz pero era inútil hasta que el menor consiguió quitarle las fotos

-¡Aja, pervertido!-cantaba victoria el menor con las fotos en su mano

-No son mías, me las envió Mathias-confeso

-¿Mathias?

-Raro, lo se…

-…¡Ludwig!-llamaba el italiano menor mientras corría de la habitación-¡Tengo algo que debo montarte

-¡Devuelve eso!

-¡Hasta que se lo enseñe a Ludwig!

-¡Dámelas bastardo, si se las enseñas va creer que son un pervertido!

-Eres un pervertido…-corrigió el menor

-…¡Dámelas!-grito mientras se lanzaba a su hermano menor seguido de el chillido de este-¡que me las des!

-¡No, suéltame!-gritaba el menor mientras su hermano lo empujaba hacia la otra habitación

-¡Basta!-grito el alemán-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba confundido mientras ambos hermanos seguían en el suelo guardando silencio

-Toma-fue lo único que dijo el menor mientras extendía su mano con las fotos

-¡No Ludwig no las veas!...

-…-el alemán guardo silencio al ver que él era el de las fotos vestido de maid con esas bonitas orejitas de gato, no pudo creer que Lovino era una pervertido y para colmo, tuvo las fotos consigo todo el tiempo-…pervertido…-fue lo único que dijo el alemán

-¡Lo logramos!-cantaron victoria los demás

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo el alemán para luego mirar amenazantemente a el grupo de naciones por la ventana

Cinco minutos después…

-Se lo merecían-canturreaba el alemán después de golpear un buen rato a todos los países que espiaron y también a los dos italianos

-Ludwig…-decía con hilo de vos el mexicano-¡aaah!...chihuahua-gritaba al ser pateando en el estomago por el alemán-no te pases…

-Adiós-se se desespalda tiernamente el alemán

Al irse de ahí se fue directamente a su casa con su hermano mayor

-¡Gilbert, ya llegue!-aviso el alemán

-¿No ibas a llegar más tarde?-preguntaba curioso el prusiano mientras cargaba un rifle en el sofá

-No-suspiro-pasó algo y…Lovino es un pervertido-dijo sin más rodeos

-¡Lo sabia!-grito de furia el prusiano

-Cálmate…de todos modos termine golpeándolo…

-¡Ese es mi hermanito!-dijo orgulloso el prusiano

* * *

Fin

Lamento no haberlo subido antes, es que estaba malita y Danuke no quería contarme un cuento TTwTT, y a parte vi Titanic y dure días para superar la tristeza QwQ , es que la primera vez que la vi fue a los 4 años y como yo era muy inocente le dije a mi hermano mayor "No entendí ¿Qué paso?" y el contesto "Nada, todo sobrevivieron, hicieron un nuevo barco que esta vez su llego a Nueva York y Jack y Rose se casaron" que triste TTwTT


	5. El uke mas asombroso que conozco

¡Quinto capítulo! Este es el JosexLudwig espero que les divierta :3

Cap.5-El uke más asombroso que conozco

-Mis costillas…-se lamentaba el mexicano con un hilo de voz el cual seguía tirado en el patio de casa de los italianos y con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se empezó a arrastrar hasta llegar a la acera-¿Ludwig fue el que me patio?...-se preguntaba mientras se sobaba el pecho por el dolor de la patada de parte del alemán-no sabía que Ludwig era tan fuerte…-se quejaba para luego escupir un poco de sangre-ah cabron…-decía asombrado al ver a todos sus amigos en el suelo gravemente heridos-…digamos que fue un malandro de por ahí…-decía mientras un chico en bicicleta veía toda la escena espantado-…¡si yo hice esto y si no te vas te pasara lo mismo!-amenazo el mexicano

Después de limpiarse la sangre de la cara vio pasar por ahí a el alemán, solo lo vio caminar y ya, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que un chico se acercaba a él, no le dio importancia hasta que reconoció a ese tipo, era el mismo del viernes, en que intento asaltarlos, para en seco pues no sabía qué hacer, cada vez se acercaba mas así que salió disparado hacia Ludwig pero…

-…-el joven se acercaba cada vez al alemán-¡lárgate!-grito el alemán para después tomar un palo de la calle y golpearlo en la quijada lo que al mexicano asombro dejándolo con la boca abierta

-¡¿Pero qué m**** te pasa?!-gritaba el joven adolorido para luego recibir una pedrada en la cabeza de parte del alemán

-¡_Fahren_!-gritaba para lanzarle más piedras y golpearlo con el palo en la cabeza noqueándolo

-Órale…-balbuceaba el mexicano para luego ser fulminado con la mirada por el alemán-Lud…Ludwig yo no…

-¡Aah! solo eres tu-decía aliviado el alemán

-…¡Eso fue asombroso!-grito emocionado para luego tomar de los hombros al alemán-Lo golpeaste con todas tus fuerzas…es mas ¡Lo noqueaste!

-Emmm…gracias…creo-decía confundió el alemán

-Pero ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Pues…una vez cuando era un chico un tipo me molestaba todo el tiempo y un día le dije a mi hermano y me dijo "Ludwig, rómpele la quijada con piedras y palos" y yo como era muy inocente le rompí la quijada y otros huesos con piedras y palos y cuando le di la noticia a Gilbert el me dijo "Lo que quise decir con eso fue que te defendieras con lo que puedas…" y de ahí aprendí a defenderme con solo un par de piedras y palos

-…A…asombroso-decía sin palabras el mexicano-¿quieres que vallamos algún lugar mañana?

-¿Cómo cual?-preguntaba divertido el alemán embozando una sonrisa

-Yo que se…que te parece…¿a comer tacos en mi casa? En México

-Adoro los tacos y además adoro a México!-decía emocionado

-Si, prometí que algún día te llevaría

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto

-…-Guardaba silencio el mexicano viendo como el alemán se iba-¡aja, ¿Cómo la ven, cabrones?! ¡Conseguí una cita con Ludwig! ¡en mi país! ¡México! ¡Ajua!-cantaba victoria el de la tez morena

A la semana siguiente Ludwig aunque tardo en convérselo, tuvo el permiso de Gilbert de ir a México por un fin de semana junto con José, en verdad estaba emocionado de ir a un país latino, nunca había ido a Latinoamérica pero le habían contado cosas asombrosas de ese lugar

-¿Cómo convenciste a Gilbert?-preguntaba el mexicano curioso sentándose en el asiento del avión en primera clase

-A base de suplicas-decía sonrojado el alemán seguido de el mexicano ruborizado hasta las orejas ya que se imagino al alemán con tan solo una camisa de tirantes hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una orejas de pastor alemán diciendo "por favor…"-¿te pasa algo?

-¡Nada!-gritaba el mexicano-So…solo pienso…¡si eso pienso!-decía nervioso

-Está bien…-decía desinteresado el alemán-¿a qué parte de México iremos?

-Se me ocurrió que como solo serán dos días que te llevare al lugar más visitado de todo mi país

-¡¿Cancún?!-preguntaba emocionado el alemán

-Exacto

-¡Gracias!

-Lo que sea por mi futura novia…-pensaba el mexicano

Al llegar a Cancún bajaron del avión junto con el equipaje para ir directo al hotel más lujoso que el mexicano encuentre, él quería un cerca del mar para poder disfrutar de la playa con la mejor vista posible para poner contemplar el hermoso atardecer, el mexicano podía ser muy cursi y romántico cuando le convenía

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntaba ocasionalmente el mexicano mientras caminaba por la arena blanca de la playa dejando delicadas huellas

-¡Todo aquí es tan asombroso!-decía iluminado el alemán-adoro la playa, el Alemania no iba muy seguido a un lugar como este

-Psss… aquí podemos hacer lo que tú quieras…¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Me podrías mostrar todo el lugar?

-¡Sale!-decía emocionado el mexicano

El mexicano y el alemán caminaron por la playa mientras el alemán ambiraba todo el paisaje

-Esa es la tienda de recuerdos…-decía el mexicano mientras apuntaba a cada cosa que mencionaba-esos son elotes…los mejores y esa es una vieja loca…-decía apuntando a una mendiga

-¡No estoy loca!-gritaba la mujer lanzándole una bota al mexicano seguido de una risa malévola, como su fuera una bruja (según el mexicano)

-Es rara…-decía el alemán

-Si…bueno ¿te gustaría nadar?

-Si…pero-decía bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el mexicano algo preocupado

-No…no sé nadar-confesaba apenado el alemán

-No hay problema-decía muy seguro el mexicano mientras tomaba al alemán por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo ocasionando que el alemán se ruborizara un poco-yo te enseño…-decía con un tono pícaro y acercándose a los labios del rubio

-Excelente!-gritaba emocionado el alemán con una sonrisa inocente el su rostro al momento que el mexicano lo acuesta en la arena seguido de la expresión de desección/enojo del mexicano, sabía que no estaba captando el mensaje-¿uhh?-decía el alemán notando la expresión de disgusto del mexicano -¿pasa algo?

-Meeh…no pasa nada-decía indiferente-vamos al agua…

Después de intentos fallidos para que el alemán NO se ahogara, pero casi todos eran inútiles

-Inténtalo de nuevo…-decía el mexicano un poco arto pero disfrutaba ver la tierna torpeza del alemán

-E…está bien-decía el alemán intentando con todas sus fuerzas nadar hasta donde el mexicano-¡El agua esta fría!-gritaba mientras se erizaba como un gato

-Solo intenta caminar hasta aquí…-decía el mexicano seguido de un suspiro de pesadez

-O…ok-decía ya más calmado-mientras caminaba hasta que…-¡kyuaa!-gritaba al tropezar con un bulto de arena para luego ser atrapado por el mexicano

-¡Aaaah!-gritaba el mexicano al atrapar el alemán, el rubio oía los latidos acelerados del pelinegro

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el alemán preocupado

-Si!-decía con un tono algo tosco-¿Por qué preguntas? ¡estoy bien!

-¡M…me estas asustando!-decía espantado el alemán

Después de "enseñar" a Ludwig a nadar el mexicano y el alemán se fueron directo al hotel más lujoso que el mexicano pudo pagar, era un hotel hermoso con una vista perfecta a la playa con una terraza de lo más hermoso que había visto el alemán

-¡Todo este lugar es asombroso!-decía el alemán con los ojos de plato observando toda la habitación

-…¿Te gusta?-preguntaba el mexicano de oreja a oreja sin saber que lo que había preguntado era de lo más obvio…

-…¡Si!-gritaba aun mas emocionado el alemán-¿y donde dormiremos?

-…Pues solo hay una cama así que tendremos que dormir juntos…-avisaba el mexicano algo sonrojado

-No hay problema-decía con su típica sonrisa tierna-Podemos compartir cama, yo siempre lo hago con Gilbert-decía mientras el mexicano se sonrojaba intensamente

-¡Callateee!-gritaba el mexicano para que el alemán no siguiera con esa plática que tanto disfrutaba pero mostraría que es un pervertido

Ya al caer la noche ambos durmieron juntos, como la cama era un poco angosta el alemán abrazo al mexicano para poder dormir más cómodos

-José es muy cálido…-pensaba el alemán entre sueños mientras abrazaba mas al aludido con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-T…ternuritas-susurraba la húngara desde la ventana

-No puedo creer que viajamos hasta Cancún solo porque querían espiar a un mexicano y a un alemán…-se quejaba el danés

-¡Cállate!-regañaban las chicas con el mayor silencio posible

Las chicas y el danés solo veían dormir al mexicano y al alemán de una manera tan apacible, la húngara tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por la nariz mientras mostraba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Creo que deberías ir con un psicólogo…-sugirió el danés algo arto

-¡Que te calles!-volvieron a regañar

El alemán se aferraba cada vez más al mexicano mientras que este solo abrazaba delicadamente al alemán, la húngara paso de tener un hilito de sangre a tener una hemorragia nasal que según el danés era imposible de sobrevivir pero misteriosamente lo hizo

-Estoy bien…-decía la húngara embozando una sonrisita

-¿Estás loca, no?...-preguntaba preocupado el danés

El mexicano gimió un poco, para luego mover sus brazos y despertar poco a poco, solo vio al alemán y sonrió levemente pero luego se sonrojo intensamente para luego soltar al alemán procurando no despertarlo, la húngara frunció el seño al ver esa linda escena fue arruinada pero al menos pudo tomar una foto antes que se separaran

El mexicano solo veía al alemán dormir serenamente, se veía tan lindo dormir, solo lo veía y ya, no hacía nada mas hasta que tomo una cobija y arropo por completo al rubio, sonrió apaciblemente y volvió a acostarse, la taiwanesa solo reía alegremente con una cámara en la mano mientras que el danés solo veía a las chicas extrañado

A la mañana siguiente el mexicano se percato de que el alemán estaba en sus brazos mientras que este solo abría los ojos

-Buenos días…-saluda el rubio mientras embozaba una tierna sonrisa con un leve rubor

-¡Buenos días!-decía el mexicano totalmente rojo

-Bueno…¿Qué aremos hoy?-pregunto curioso el alemán

-…Ir a desayunar al comedor del hotel, ir a la playa, caminar por los mercados y…tomar el avión para llegar mañana en la mañana

-¡Buen plan!-canturreaba el alemán

Después del desayuno fueron a caminar por la orilla del mar en la playa donde el alemán se entretenía recolectando conchas

-Son lindas ¿no?-decía el alemán solo para iniciar una conversación

-¿Eeh, que?

-¡Las conchas tontito!-decía divertido

-¡Aaah! Si son muy lindas…-decía embozando una sonrisa-mucha gente las colecciona y las vende en el mercado, podemos hacerlo para ganar un poquito de dinero…

-Buena idea, vamos a los mercados y vemos quien las compra

Y así fue dicho y hecho, fueron al mercado y un anciano se las compro haciendo una campana de viento con ellas, mientras eran seguidos por las chicas y el danés

-¿Solo eso?...-preguntaba con un tono de voz decepcionante-¡¿Solo eso?! ¡creí que harían algo más!

-¿Has pensado en un psicólogo o algo así?-pregunto harto el danés

-:NO:

Mientras las chicas y el danés discutían el mexicano y el alemán caminaban por los mercados viendo que podrían comprar, el alemán vio algo que le llamo la atención, un rehilete con los colores de la bandera de México

-…¿Quieres uno?-pregunto el mexicano

-SI, es muy lindo-decía viendo el rehilete moviéndose con una sonrisa-pero no tengo dinero…-decía bajando la cabeza

-¡Yo…yo tengo dinero para comprarlo!-decía el mexicano sacando su billetera

-Awww! Qué lindo

-¿Qué?-preguntaba confuso el danés

-Se ofreció a comprarle algo, ósea, no seas tan despistado! –regañaba el polaco

-…Meeh, me voy-decía el danés

-¡De aquí no te vas!-corearon todas mientras los tomaban de todas sus extremidades

-¡Auxilooooo!...

Después de un rato el alemán y el mexicano seguían caminando por las calles, algunos llegaron a confundirlos con pareja, pero el alemán insistía que solo eran buenos amigos, aunque el mexicano cada vez que decía el alemán que eran solo amigos este soltaba un suspiro seguido de un "¿Eeh?" de parte del alemán, las chicas y el danés seguían siguiéndolos a todas partes sin ser descubiertos por nadie

-Y así fue como casi me mata un troll de Lukas…-terminaba su historia el danés

-¿Por qué Gilbird te ataco?...-preguntaba confundida la germana

-No lo se, siempre lo hace cuando me ve, tal vez me odia

-O cree que tu cabello alborotado es una pajarera-decía burlona la húngara

-Que chistosita!-renegaba sarcástico el danés

Después de una pequeña discusión, el alemán sintió que los seguían a él y al mexicano pero cada vez que volteaba a ver quien los seguía no veía nada más que turistas y ya…

-¿No sientes que alguien nos sigue, José?-pregunto tímidamente el alemán

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por…nada

Los instintos del alemán no le mentían, si los seguía alguien, el mismo joven de la disco, estaba acosando al alemán a donde fuera, el alemán seguía nervioso mientras más se acercaba el joven

-¿En serio no sientes que alguien nos sigue?-volvió a preguntar tímido el alemán

-Si, no creo que alguien te este acosando Ludwig…

-¿Ah…si?-pregunto el joven siniestramente mientras abrazaba por la espalda al alemán

-¡Kyuaa!

-¡A pelear cabron!-amenazo el mexicano

-¡Arre wey!-respondió el joven

Después de un rato de insultarse y nada mas el alemán empezó a hartarse, se preguntaba por qué le daba tanto miedo ese tipo y solo era un bocón bueno para nada…

-¿En serio?...-pensaba el alemán-creo que tendré que encárgame de esto yo…-seguía pensando al ver un monto de piedras y un palo muy grueso

Tomo las piedras cuidadosamente y las guardo en sus bolsas de su ropa y tomo el palo dejándolo a un lado de el, solo veía la discusión hasta que lanzo una roca hacia el tipo

-¡Oye!-se quejo el tipo seguido de otra pedrada-¡Hey!-volvió a renegar para volver a recibir otra piedra-¡C*****, ya basta!

Las chicas y el danés veía toda la discusión desde lo lejos mientras la húngara y el danés solo se insultaban el uno al otro

-¡Sabes que!-grito la húngara-Iré a ayudar a Ludwig…

-¿Eeeh?...

El alemán solo lanzaba piedras hasta que el joven más que harto se acerco a Ludwig pero este lo golpeo en la quijada dejando al mexicano boca abierta, empozo a atacar con el palo hasta que le dio unas cuantas patadas en la entre pierna

-¡Hijo de tu!...-grito el tipo antes de ser noqueado con su sartén por la húngara y luego desaparecer

-…¡No jodas! ¡ eso fue asombroso!-grito asombrado el mexicano

-Gracias…creo…vamos al hotel ¿no?

-Está bien…eso debió ser cansado

Al llegar al hotel el alemán lo primero que hizo fue dormir en el sofá y a la mañana siguiente tomaron el avión a casa seguidos por las demás naciones

-Adiós José…-se despedía adormilado el alemán para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso amistoso en la mejilla

-…-Guardo silencio el mexicano para luego bailar de alegría-¡Conseguí un beso de Ludwig!

-¡Presumido!-grito desde su ventana el americano

-…Esto sí que valió la pena…-decía para el mismo para luego el prusiano abriera la puerta de golpe-¡Gilbert!

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto serio el albino

-¡Tu hermano es asombroso!

-Lo se-decía orgulloso el germano-…ahora vete-decía para cerrar la puerta de golpe

-…¡Conseguí un beso de Ludwig, conseguí un beso de Ludwig!-canturreaba el mexicano-¡Conseguí un beso!...¡aaah!-gritaba al esquivar una bala disparada por el prusiano

-¡Que te largues!

FIN

Perdonarme si me tarde mil millones de años luz TT_TT, tengo muchas excusas pero no las dire :B…bueno, en primera, le quiero agradecer a Cony por ser la primera lectora de este fic y a Chiara Polairix Edelstein por ser la única que comenta :,D, gracias ustedes dos son mis fans mas fieles :3


End file.
